I Want Her
by iheartSimonSeville
Summary: Alvin trys to help Theodore win the girl of his dreams, but once he sees her he instantly wants her from himself. Can Alvin control his lust and help Theodore? or will he betray his own brother? read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

" Okay Theodore you can do this…"

Theodore coached himself as he stood outside his brother's bedroom door. The loud thunderous music caused the door to vibrate against his fist as he pressed it to it attempting to knock. Theodore took his fist away from the door in frustration. He felt that what he was about to ask his brother was something that should have come naturally. After exhaling and shaking it off he raised his fist to knock again, but before he could knock, the flung open letting the music to flow deafeningly into the hallway.

"Can I help you?" A shirtless Alvin stood in the doorway with his hair wildly tossed upon his head.

"WHAT?" Theodore shouted to his brother with his hands over his ears.

Alvin rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Can you turn that down for me babe?"

Theodore ached his eyebrow at Alvin whom appeared to be speaking to no one. Then a girl, clad in pink lacy underwear walked over to Alvin's stereo and turned it down. After turning down the music she strutted toward Alvin with smirk on her face. As she got closer Theodore realized who she was. Amanda Stanford, student body president of the junior class. He had seen Alvin flirting with her in the hallways at school but never did it cross his mind that little miss perfect would actually cave into Alvin's mindless flirting.

"Oh I know you! You're Theodore right?" Amanda smiled at Theodore as she wrapped her arms around Alvin's waist and nestled her head into his toned chest.

"_Wow, she actually knows my name…"_ Theodore thought to himself quickly before answering her.

"Y-yeah that's me." He bashfully smiled back.

"Great you two know each other. Now lets get going Mandy before dear old Dave gets back here and finds me sneaking you out." Alvin puts his index finger under Amanda's chin, bringing her head up so their lips could meet for a split second. Theodore shifted his eyes uncomfortably.

"So, uh Alvin before you go I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" Alvin sounded as if he could honestly careless.

"It's sort of private." His eyes fell on Amanda.

Amanda stood there for a moment before she realized what he was hinting at.

"Oh! Okay, well Alvie I'll just go get dressed and then we can get going." She released Alvin's waist and headed back into the room. Alvin stepped out of the doorway and into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"Okay so what's up?"

"I uh…I wanted to ask you for advice…on how to ask a girl out…" Theodore looked to the ground trying desperately not to make embarrassing eye contact.

Alvin stared at Theodore with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Theodore, you're seventeen years old and you're asking me how to ask a girl out?"

Theodore slowly nodded.

"Well I-I just thought since you make it look so easy…maybe you could help me…" Theodore still never making eye contact fidgeted it with his hands nervously as he waited for his brother to speak again.

"What did you do to get your other girlfriends?"

Now Theodore's eyes finally met Alvin's.

"What other girlfriends?" Theodore was confused.

Alvin's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. He truly could not believe Theodore had never had a girlfriend. Even Simon had a couple girlfriends in the past, they were nothing much to look at in Alvin's eyes but the point was he had a girlfriend before.

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

"SHHHHHH!" Theodore's expression grew angry. He knew that his situation was sort of bad but he didn't need the whole world knowing, let alone Amanda who also happened to be the gossip columnist for the school paper.

"I know it's bad okay? All I wanted was to ask for a little bit of your _precious_ time!" Theodore whispered loudly to Alvin with his expression remaining angry.

Alvin looked at Theodore unfazed by his little speech.

"I'm listening." Alvin leaned up against his door with his arms folded.

"Thank you. All I want you to do is coach me on how to get a girl to go out with me, you know give me some pick up lines to use or something like that."

"Pick up lines?" Alvin laughed.

"You know what I mean Alvin." Theodore gritted his teeth as he said his brother's name.

" Whatever. So what's in it for me?"

Theodore rolled his eyes.

"Must you always have to get something out of the deal? I mean can't you just do something out of the kindness of your heart?" Theodore asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Alvin arched an eyebrow.

Theodore sighed and shook his head.

"Why did I have to ask the selfish brother for help?" Theodore smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Hey, begger's can't be choosey. But since you can't seem to make up your mind let me help you. Let's say I get your allowance for the entire time I'm helping you and…I get two of your solo's on the album we're working on." Alvin leered at his brother like an evil villain.

"What? No way, we all get three each so that would give you five and leave me with only one! How about this, you can have my allowance for three weeks and have one of my solos? Oh and I won't tell Dave about Amanda being here over night."

Theodore smirked back at Alvin feeling like he had really convinced Alvin to take his offer.

"Hmm. Well how about this, I'll give you to the count of five to take my offer before it expires and before I waste any more of my _precious_ time." Alvin kept a straight face so Theodore would know he meant business.

"_Damn_…" Theodore thought to himself. Alvin knew him like the back of his hand. He wouldn't dare snitch on his brother. He felt truly defeated but he really wanted the girl he was after.

" One, two, three…" Alvin began count purposely fast for the first three numbers.

" Four…"

"Okay…" Theodore mumbled to save his help knowing Alvin wasn't kidding.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that?" Alvin placed his hand behind his ear and squinted his eyes as if he honestly had trouble hearing Theodore.

"I said okay. You can have my allowance and my solo's…"

Alvin took along look at Theodore.

"Wow you must really like this girl"

"More than anything in the world. She's so beautiful Alvin, her smile alone just makes you want to be a better person." Theodore gently smiled as thought about all the wonderful things about the girl he was talking about.

"Cool. I mean I would have just settled for the allowance but if some chick is worth it…" Alvin casually stated as turned around and opened his bedroom door while Theodore glared at him.

"'OUCH!" Amanda yelped out from the door as she stumbled backwards.

Alvin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Want to explain why you're so close to the door?" He had a pretty good idea why she was there but he wanted to hear her excuse.

"I was uh..I was…" Amanda franticly searched for some sort of explanation.

" Never mind." Alvin put up his hand to stop her before she could finish her story.

She smiled and giggled guilty.

" Well I'm ready if you are Alvie." Amanda had gotten fully dressed in her short kaki skirt, long sleeve button down blouse and her red sweater, which was also long sleeve with a navy blue argyle print going down the front of it. Her vivacious red hair was placed in a bun that sat neatly on top of her head. With her wire frame glasses sitting comfortably on the bridge of her nose she actually looked like the superior honors student Theodore remembered from school.

"Great. Just let me get my shirt." Alvin stepped aside allowing her out into the hallway.

"Alrightie." She continued to smile as she walked outside the room.

Once Alvin was back in his room with the door closed Amanda looked at Theodore and licked her lips.

"So, uh Theodore…" She walked closer to his and put her arms around his neck.

"Y-yeah?" Theodore stepped back causing her arms to fall.

She giggled and bit down on her bottom lip as she took another step forward making them just as close as they were before as she slid her arms around him again.

"You've been looking a little cuter to me lately. We should…hang out sometime." She smirked at him to hint at what she really meant by 'hang out'.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Amanda…" Theodore stepped back once more this time removing her arms himself.

"Aw, why not?" She whined and pouted at his rejection.

" Amanda, you just got dressed from doing God knows what with my brother." Theodore scrunched up his nose in disgust of Amanda's behavior. He thought she had a little more class than this.

"Well, when you change your mind let me know." She laughed lightly and backed away from him just as Alvin emerged from his room wearing his famous red shirt with its bright yellow A going down the front and his matching red cap to complete his patented look.

"What took you so long Alvie?" Amanda squealed as she grabbed on to Alvin's shirt.

"I had to make sure I looked good before I go outside." He smiled down at her.

"But you always look good." She snuggled up to him.

"I know but sometime I just gotta make sure."

They laughed together as they walked down the stairs together, Theodore following behind still kind of shocked by Amanda.

On their way down Alvin's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hold on babe…" Alvin reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?…Right now?…Alright Dave we'll be there." Alvin hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Well, change of plans. Theodore you're coming with us."

"Wait what? Why?" Theodore really didn't want to be anywhere near Amanda anymore than he had to be.

"Dave says for us to meet him at the studio. Simon left with him this morning to run some errands or something like that, so lets get going." Alvin headed out the door with Amanda following, Theodore also following reluctantly.

Alvin had been driving for a while with complete silence in the car. Amanda was riding shotgun and Theodore was sitting in the back seat. After turning a few more corners they finally made it to Amanda's street and pulled in front of a huge purple house with the front yard covered with a plentiful amount of pink and white roses.

"Well here we are." Alvin announced their arrival kind of hoping Amanda would hurry up and get out. He was eager to get to the studio and do one of his most favored activities.

" I had a great time we should do it again." Amanda said still sitting contently in the passenger seat.

"Sure thing Mandy…well its been nice but, we kinda have to get going now so…" Alvin half smiled and shrugged.

"Oh right." Amanda smiled back and leaned in to kiss Alvin. He quickly turned his head causing Amanda's lips to crash into the side of his face.

This took Amanda back a bit but decided to say nothing but a small…

"Bye..." As she exited the car.

Theodore got out too so that he could take her place in the front seat. Their eyes met for a moment long enough for her to wink at him before she headed toward her house. Theodore shuttered before getting back into the car.

Alvin sped off before Theodore could even get his seat belt on. He turned on the radio letting some random pop song seep into the car from his base filled speakers. Alvin didn't really know the song and he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was that music was playing, soothing away all his aggravation.

"You heard her didn't you?…" Theodore's voice interrupted Alvin's concentration on the music.

Alvin tightened his grip on the stirring wheel as they slowed down to stop at a red light.

"Yep…it's amazing how hollow the walls are in our house." Alvin laughed bitterly. He had heard every word Amanda said to Theodore while he was getting his shirt. Alvin kind of liked Amanda and was considering actually dating her instead of just having several more unattached sexual affairs. It seemed to him that every time he liked a girl she'd turn out to be something totally different than what he thought she was. He was beginning to loose his all hopes toward finding a girl special enough to have his heart completely.

"I'm sorry man…if it helps I was going to tell you anyway…" Theodore felt really bad for Alvin.

"It's cool, I didn't like her that much anyway." Alvin lied and brushed off his feelings like it nothing had ever happened.

"So who's this girl you want to ask out anyway?" Alvin's curiosity wondered from his mind.

"Oh it's Eleanor." Theodore proudly said her name like it was an honor for him just to be saying her name.

"Oh great well at least we know she's in your league." Alvin chuckled.

Theodore glanced at Alvin.

"What do you mean she's in my league?"

" Come on Theo, its not like she's some sort of heartbreaker babe with a killer body. I mean we are talking about Eleanor Miller here right? The little chubby girl with the pigtails? Yeah she's defiantly in your league." Alvin's laughter continued while Theodore just stared at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Alvin have you really taken a good look at Ellie lately?" Theodore asked in all seriousness.

"Of course I have and she still looks like the same little wanna be soccer player she always was." Alvin laughed even harder.

Theodore arched his eyebrow. He was now convinced that Alvin hadn't seen Eleanor and he was truly shocked. Almost every guy in school had taken notice to her obvious physical changes.

"Alvin I really don't think you've seen her lately. She changed. A lot."

"Theodore. I know you want to believe this, and you probably made this up in one of your sick wet dream fantasies but you have to accept the girl you like for who she is." Alvin laughed again at the thought of Eleanor changing.

"Yeah ok Alvin. Whatever you say." Theodore just agreed with Alvin to shut him up.

Finally after about a half hour of driving Alvin and Theodore made it to the studio.

They reached the room were they would be recording and found Simon sitting on the couch reading the latest issue of his favorite chemistry magazine.

"Hey Si, what's up?" Alvin's sudden greeting caused the bespectacled intellectual to jump.

"Oh, hey Alvin, hey Theo. Dave stepped out for a minute, but he said stay put here until he gets back." After updating his brothers on what was going on he went back to reading his magazine.

Alvin and Theodore sat down on the couch next to Simon.

"So, Theo when do you want to start you're training?" Alvin broke the silence with his questioning.

"As soon as possible, I want to get to her before anyone else does." Theodore responded almost instantly.

"What are you two nattering about?" Simon asked as he continued to read.

"Theodore wants me to help him get Ellie to go out with him." Alvin said as if it was no big deal.

"Hey!" Theodore looked at Alvin as if he had leaked his biggest secret to the press.

"What? Its just Simon, who's going to tell?" Alvin looked Theodore as if to tell him he was over reacting.

"It's true. I could honestly care less but since you're talking while I'm trying to read I guess a small portion of my attention wouldn't kill me." Simon closed his magazine and tossed it on the table in front of them.

"So you like Eleanor huh?" Simon asked Theodore.

"Yeah, she's pretty great." Theodore blushed slightly as it was pretty embarrassing to him to be discussing his business.

Simon smiled at his brothers' bashfulness.

"Yeah she is. She's got a lot to offer too. She's intelligent, kind hearted, her cooking skills are amazing, and she's beautiful." Simon stroked his chin as he thought about all the good thins about Eleanor.

"Wow, Simon I could have sworn Theodore was the one obsessed with her not you." Alvin snickered and Theodore did the same.

"Alvin, I was merely pointing out the fact that Theodore has made an excellent choice in choosing his crush." Simon shook his head as he laughed with them.

"Simon?" Theodore stopped laughing and remembered his conversation with Alvin in the car about how Eleanor had changed and he wanted to know if Simon had noticed or was he just as oblivious to her changes as Alvin was.

"Yes, Theodore?"

"Have you seen Ellie lately? I mean like seen her, seen her?"

"Oh brother here we go with this again. Si would you please tell your brother that Eleanor is the same old girl we knew when we were eight years old, because he keeps bringing his little imaginary world to life making him think other wise." Alvin butted in before Simon could even answer.

"Actually Alvin-…"

"Oh boys you made it!" Dave walked into the room interrupting Simon.

"Hey Dave!" Alvin and Theodore both greeted Dave simultaneously.

" Alright guys lets get started because they have another session booked right after us and I don't want to our session to run into theirs."

The chipmunks sung in perfect harmony for a good while and they hadn't even noticed the time roll pass.

Alvin was singing the lead of course while Simon and Theodore backed him up. By their passionate expressions you could tell that they were really into what they were doing.

More moments slipped past as their beautiful synchronized voices filled the room when the door opened.

" _What are they doing here?…" _Alvin thought to himself as he continued to sing.

" _Brittany…Jeanette…" _He stopped his thoughts when the last chipette walked through

the door.

"Holy Shit…" Alvin accidentally let his thoughts escape his mind. Simon and Theodore laughed at Alvin's remarks.

As Alvin looked her over a mass about of awe fell upon him. His eyes scanned her from head to toe taking mental notes of every little detail of her brilliant presence. He noticed how her silky blonde hair hovered gracefully over her shoulders as it sat high in two tidy pigtails, how her bright brown eyes sparkled under the lighting of the room causing a hazelish color to pop from her iris. He became aware of her breath taking smile and how her cheeks had a slight pink tent to them. His eyes moved downward leaving her beautiful face behind. He swallowed hard as he looked at her large breast as a plenteous about of cleavage spilled unknowingly from the top of her strapless lime green blouse. As he continued his visual examination of her perfect frame he unconsciously sucked on his bottom lip ogling at her toned core, shapely hips and the sexy thickness of her thighs. Awry images of himself exploring every inch of her voluptuous body invaded his mind. He wanted her bad.

"Alright Fella's that's enough for now." Dave hadn't even noticed Alvin had messed up the recording.

" You might want to let us redo that last verse when we come back Dave." Simon warned Dave of Alvin's mess up.

Alvin quickly came out of the recording booth and headed over to Eleanor completely ignoring her sisters.

"Ellie?" Alvin was in total disbelief of her appearance.

"Hi Alvin." Eleanor spoke merrily.

Theodore walked next to Alvin and whispered in his ear.

"I told you so." He simply said before directing his attention to Eleanor.

"Hi Ellie. You look pretty today." He beamed hoping she would like his compliment.

"Thanks Theodore you look nice too." She complimented back before walking way to have a seat on the couch as they waited for who ever they were working with today in the studio.

Alvin followed her over to the couch with his eyes. He watched her hips enticingly sway from left to right. Her round ass sat high on her back moving in perfect rhythm with her hips. He watched her breast bounce joyously as she plopped down on the couch.

"_Oh my God…" _Alvin thought to himself more as he stood open-mouthed still awestruck.

"I should have known you were the hold up to us getting our session started." Brittany hissed at Alvin as she brushed past him hitting his shoulder as she walk over to Simon with a smile. She happened to be one of the girlfriends Simon had that Alvin found to be nothing much to look at. She was the same as other girls to him accept she was more vain with way too much glam for his taste.

"Hi Alvin." Jeanette laughed at her sister's rudeness as she politely walked around him.

"Hi Jeanette, how are you? Oh and by the way thanks for not being rude and walking around me not though me." Alvin glared at Brittany.

"I'm fine Alvin and you're welcome." She laughed again as she sat down on the couch next Eleanor.

"We're sorry girls we didn't mean to run into your time." Dave apologized.

"Oh it's okay Dave. We understand fully that working with a diva can be a handful but please don't be to hard on Alvin, he can't help it." Brittany spoke to Dave in a serious tone.

Eleanor and Jeanette both looked at Brittany as if she should be the last of any of them to talk.

" The pot can't call the kettle black Brittany." Alvin replied to Brittany's remarks not really caring or listening to what she was saying. His mind was occupied with Eleanor at the moment.

"Alvin please, there's no need to deny it. You _are_ a diva." Brittany put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

He glanced down at it before smacking it away.

"Oh great and you have a temper. Dave I think you should get some higher help for Alvin because it's obvious he has issues." Brittany walked over to the couch and sat down on the other side of Eleanor. She smirked evilly at Alvin as she crossed her leg over the other. She was just testing him because she knew he wouldn't say anything out of line while Dave was in the room.

Alvin rolled his eyes at Brittany choosing to take the high rode for now and keep his comments to himself.

"Okay Brittany I'll see what I can do." Dave laughed as well as everyone else excluding Alvin.

"Boy's I think we should get going, so we can let the girls get started. Simon if you want a ride you'd better come on I've got some where to be." Dave walked to the door and waited to see if Simon was coming or not.

" That's ok Dave I'll catch a ride with Alvin, if that's alright with you?" Simon looked at Alvin.

"Yeah sure thing Si…" Alvin agreed to give Simon a ride. While Brittany was rambling on to Dave Alvin had let his eyes amorously find Eleanor again.

" Well ok than, good bye girls." Dave smiled and waved to the chipettes before he exited the room. Brittany looked over at Alvin.

"Oh God Alvin will you please stop undressing her with your eyes?" Brittany snapped at Alvin. She had noticed the lustful hunger in his eyes ever since he saw Eleanor walk through the door.

"Huh?" Brittany's ranting pulled Alvin out of the trance Eleanor was unintentionally pulling him into.

"Say What?" Eleanor looked up to see why her name was being called. She hadn't been paying attention to what was going on because she was engaged in the chemistry magazine Simon put on the table.

"Oh it's nothing Ellie, you just have a stalker that's all." Brittany looked at Alvin.

"What?" Eleanor began to laugh still not clear on what was going on.

" Alvin here was just drooling over you. Its nothing you have to worry about, I mean I don't think he's stupid enough to do anything drastic like rape you but just in case you might want to lock your bedroom door tonight you know? Just in case." Brittany took Eleanor's hand and rubbed the back of it.

"Shut the fuck up Brittany! You're just mad because no ones looking at you." Alvin spat his words at Brittany.

"So you _were_ looking at me?" Eleanor arched her brow at Alvin. "

Uhm…w-well…" Alvin stumbled over his words and rubbed the back of his neck as a reddish color crept over his face.

"Alvin, I'm just kidding." Eleanor giggled at Alvin's uneasiness.

"R-right. Psh, I knew that." Alvin chuckled as the red on his face slowly faded away. He didn't like the way she was making him feel at all. She was making him loose his cool and he wasn't about to have that.

"We should all hang out when we get finished here." Eleanor suggested as she went back to reading the magazine.

"As if I want to waste my valuable time with that jerk." Brittany turned up her nose at Alvin.

"Oh trust me Britt the feeling is defiantly mutual." Alvin assured Brittany before as he walked over to the couch and plopped down on it squeezing between Eleanor and Jeanette.

"But these two lovely ladies right here? Now this is a party." Alvin smirked at them both and put his arms around them. Now that he was flirting he felt back in his comfort zone. Jeanette smiled at him bashfully while Eleanor laughed without paying him any attention.

" _Did she just ignore my flirting?…" _Alvin thought to himself. Now that she had his attention he wanted hers and from the looks of it he was going to have to try harder. He scooted closer to her, putting his face extremely close to hers.

"…Or we could just hang out alone…" He said to her in a sultry whisper so that only she could hear his suggestive words as he brushed his lips against her smooth pale skin. Eleanor's eyes shot up from the magazine the once had her full attention. She looked over at Alvin only to see him looking back at her with a mischievous grin. She let their eyes stay locked on one another's for a moment before bursting out laughing in his face.

"Alvin you are so funny!" She spoke between laughter. In her mind there was no way in hell he could have meant that. He was the great Alvin Seville and she was just little Eleanor Miller. Why would he want to be alone with her? She thought to herself as she laughed off the idea of him actually wanting to spend time with her.

"_What the hell…" _Alvin was confused. He thought for sure that would have gotten him the reaction he was looking for. He figured Eleanor would be just like the other girls he had dated. It was the same process with all of them, He'd say something he thought they might want to hear, they would laugh but them take him up on his offer. Theodore watched Alvin do this. He wanted to know desperately what Alvin was saying to her.

"So Eleanor! What did you have in mind when you said we should hang out?" Theodore spoke to Eleanor trying to distract her attention from what ever Alvin was saying to her.

"Oh well maybe we could go to the park or something?" Eleanor looked around to see if everyone was okay with her suggestion.

"Oh great! I know the perfect park, its right across the street from a shopping center and maybe we could do a little shopping together?" She looked at Simon with a smile hoping he would agree to take her shopping.

"Of course sweetheart." Simon smiled at her and gently pressed his lips to hers. He had no problem taking her shopping because he knew it made her happy.

" Si could you please slob you're golddigger down out in the hall or something? I'm trying to keel my food down." Alvin looked disgusted as if Simon and Brittany's public display of affection was truly repulsing.

"Alvin please, I know you wanted me but it's obvious the much better Seville man has taken the prize." Brittany smiled at Simon not even bother to look over at Alvin.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm running late but-…" The chipette's manager, Mikey Russo walked through the door. He trailed off from what he was about to say when he looked over his shades at the chipmunks.

"What are you guys still doing here? Your session ended 15 minutes ago." Mikey crossed his arms as he stared at the boys down waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Mike were just leaving." Alvin chuckled as he stood up and headed toward the door. Mikey swatted Alvin across the head with papers he held in his hand. "

Yeah it better not scrub." Mikey laughed with Alvin. Mikey looked over at Simon.

"Hey Si how ya doin? If that no good brother of yours gives you any trouble let me know." He gave Simon a fist pound.

"Will do Mike." Simon laughed as he walked out the door.

"Bye Mike." Theodore smiled modestly as he left with Mikey's hand on his head rustling his short locks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guys were on their way home with an awkward silence creeping threw the car. Theodore was sitting in the backseat letting the image of Alvin whispering in Eleanor's ear and her laughing replay in his head. It just didn't sit right with him and he had to know what Alvin was telling her.

"So, Alvin what were you and Eleanor talking about back at the studio?"

"Oh that…" Alvin chuckled. To be honest when Alvin saw Eleanor he had forgotten about everything him and Theodore had talked about.

"Well I was just asking her…if she liked you." Alvin lied to Theodore because he knew if he told him what he really said it would have hurt him.

"Really? What did she say?" Theodore got excited.

" Crap…" Alvin tried to think of something clever to cover up his lie.

"Uh, she didn't say anything…"

"Oh…" Theodore's head dropped.

"Well don't look so down Theo, there's still hope…at least she didn't say no." Alvin tried to cheer Theodore up. He was beginning to feel guilty about lying to him.

"Well I guess you're right." Theodore's spirits lifted slightly at the thought of there still being a chance that Eleanor could actually like him.

~Miller Residence~

Brittany was going through her closest looking for something to wear for when her and Simon would go shopping. Jeanette and Eleanor had already changed, but they changed into something they could have fun in at the park. Jeanette changed into some old jeans, a navy blue top and a purple hoodie while Eleanor changed into a white tank top and cut off shorts.

" I can never find shit in this damn closet!" Brittany was yelling about her wardrobe for the umpteenth time as Jeanette and Eleanor sat across her bed waiting for her to get dressed so they could head to the park. She was throwing things left and right when she finally came across a short pink skirt and its matching belly shirt. She grabbed it and held it to her body looking at herself in a full body mirror and smiling.

"How does this look girls?" Brittany already knew the outfit would look great on her she just wanted to hear her sisters say it out loud.

"Looks good." Jeanette smiled hoping this would be the last outfit she would have to agree on.

"Eleanor?" Brittany looked at Eleanor waiting for her to agree as well.

Eleanor wasn't paying any attention to Brittany her mind was else were at the time. She was thinking about what Alvin had said to her at the studio.

" _…Or we could just hang out alone_…" His voice spun around in her head over and over again.

"_Was he serious_?" She shook her head as she thought about it.

" _No way Ellie, that was just Alvin being Alvin. Good old flirty Alvin Seville. God he looked so cute today_…" She continued to daydream about Alvin when the snapping of Brittany's fingers in her face interrupted her.

"What?" Eleanor yelled at Brittany becoming more and more irritated by her snapping.

"How does it look?" Brittany yelled back annoyed that Eleanor was ignoring her and that she just snapped at her.

"It looks the same as the other stuff! Congratulations you look like Brittany Miller, bold and beautiful!" Eleanor was aggravated that her thoughts of Alvin were interrupted for this.

"Aw, thanks hun." Brittany smiled happy before she began to change into the outfit.

Eleanor rolled her eyes got up from the bed. Jeanette just shook her head and laughed at her sisters.

" By the way Ellie, don't think I didn't notice you and Alvin laughing it up when we were at the studio." Brittany spoke causing Eleanor to stop before she exited the room.

"Oh that was just…he was just kidding around." Eleanor turned around to face Brittany.

" Yeah I know, but that's how it starts with every girl he's just kidding around with. Next thing you know you're one of his many sex buddies so just watch yourself okay?" Brittany warned Eleanor about Alvin as she finished pulling up her skirt.

"A-alright…" Eleanor heeded Brittany's warning before she left out of the room.

Brittany watched her leave hoping that she was going to take her advice. Brittany was friends or frienemies with almost all the girls Alvin had been with and they all had the same stories about him. As much as she hated Alvin she didn't want to believe the stories but it was kind of hard not to believe them and he hadn't given her any reason not to believe them, there for she didn't want that happening to her little sister.

Brittany sighed and turned to Jeanette.

"Well Jean looks like its up to you to help me pick out my shoes." Brittany went back over to her closet.

Jeanette let out loud sigh and collapsed down on the bed.

* * *

About two hours had rolled by before the guys got a call from Brittany telling them what park they would be at.

Alvin pulled up next to Brittany who was driving Miss Miller's pink Cadillac.

" Took you long enough." Brittany said to Alvin before she got out almost hitting Alvin's car with her door.

Alvin glared at her and got out of his own car.

Once everyone was out of both cars Simon and Brittany walked to the shopping center across the street leaving their siblings at the park.

Alvin turned around and looked at the park. He noticed there was a basketball court and it was empty.

"You guys want to play basketball?" Alvin asked.

"Sure sounds fun…but were are you going to get a ball?" Eleanor perked up a bit at the thought of playing sports, it was one of her favorite things to do and she was good at them. But she was curious why he would even ask that she didn't even see a ball.

"I always keep my ball in my trunk. Never know when I might have to beat a couple amateur players like so." Alvin looked in his trunk and pulled out his bright orange basketball.

"So you think you can beat us?" Eleanor arched her brow at Alvin.

"No, little Eleanor. I know I can beat you." Alvin taunted at her.

"Oh we'll just have to see about this. Jeanette's on my team." Eleanor grabbed Jeanette's arm and smirked at Alvin.

Alvin glared at her because he knew Theodore was terrible at sports. Jeanette wasn't much better at them him at least she knew how to play.

" Alright I see how it is, let's go Theodore we got this." Alvin put his arm around Theodore.

" Actually you guy's I think I'll sit this one out." Theodore wasn't really into sports and he didn't want to embarrassing himself in front of Eleanor.

" Oh, I'll sit this one out too." Jeanette wasn't really into sports either but the real reason to her not playing was because Theodore wasn't playing. She had liked him for as long as she could remember but she could never find a right time to tell him her true feelings. She often found herself looking for times when they would be alone hoping that maybe she could finally muster up enough courage to tell him. The only person who knew about this was Eleanor and because she felt as if she would only be judged for whom she liked she hadn't even told Brittany yet.

Eleanor knowingly smiled at Jeanette as she and Theodore walked over to a tree to sit under it.

" Well, I guess we get are alone time after all." Alvin smirked at Eleanor.

" I guess you're right." Eleanor smiled at him as they both began walking to the basketball court.

~Theodore and Jeanette Under the Tree~

Time passed and Jeanette and Theodore had talked and laughed for a while until things got quite between them.

" _Alright Jeanette, this is it…" _She prepped herself mentally before she parted her lips to speak.

"Theo-…"

"Is Ellie seeing anyone Jeanette?" Theodore interrupted her before she could finish her confession.

"Why?" Jeanette was a little curious about his question.

Theodore looked her in the eye for a long while trying to decide on whether or not he should tell her.

"What?" She felt awkward with him staring at her like he was.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked her with his eyes narrowed.

"Of course Theo, what is it?" She backed away because the way he was looking at her was really starting to weird her out.

Theodore looked at her some more just to be sure.

"Okay…I kind of have a thing for her."

Jeanette's heart dropped instantly. Her jaw clenched tight as she felt a sharp pain piercing the back of her eyes causing tears to form pushing a single tear to trickle down her cheek followed by many more as her throat went dry. She quickly wiped away her tears and cleared her throat.

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked as he witnessed her tears fall more and more.

She laughed it off and wiped as fast as she could.

"Y-Yeah, I'm great!" She laughed more as hastily wiped her face.

"Then why are you crying?" Theodore arched a brow at her.

She continued to laugh as she took off her glasses so she could wipe better.

"It's just m-my allergies, you know with the grass and the pollen and all." She smiled at him and but her glasses back on.

"Riiight. Anyway is she seeing anyone?" Theodore was anxious to be answered.

Jeanette was even more hurt that he was acting as if he didn't even care she was crying. Even though she lyed she thought he would have at least caught on, any fool could have realized those weren't tears from an allergic reaction. One minute their sitting happily in a field of grass and then all of a sudden a random out break?

" As far as I know she isn't." She hugged her knees to her chest and looked a head of them.

"Awesome. You think I have a chance with her?" Theodore was happy she was single so maybe he actually did have a chance.

"I don't know." Jeanette said flatly as she began to grow a little upset with him.

Theodore shifted his eyes as he noticed her tone. He shrugged it off figuring it was just a girl thing to randomly change emotions and then put his attention on Alvin and Eleanor's basket ball game.

Eleanor Dribbled the ball in front of Alvin trying to decide which way she should go to make her winning basket. She quickly faked him right and then went left acing a jump shot.

"Ha! I won!" Eleanor gloated as she pointed at Alvin and laughed.

Alvin put his hands on his knees as he bent over trying to catch his breath. They had been playing for a while and he was trying hard to beat her but his mind wasn't exactly on the game.

"Whatever I let you win." Alvin laughed with her as he straightened up and went to get the ball.

"Want to play again?" Eleanor was really enjoying herself and she didn't want the fun to end.

"Sure but this time I'm not going easy on you." Alvin smiled at Eleanor. He was also having a lot of fun with her too.

Before they started playing Alvin took of his damp shirt exposing his ripped body and swollen biceps.

Eleanor couldn't help but eye him as he did this. "Beautiful…" She thought to her self as she watched in wonder.

"Let's do this." Alvin tossed his shirt aside.

Eleanor checked him and the game began once more. Alvin blocked Eleanor as he dribbled. He bumped her causing her to fall back on her butt. He made a three pointer and then walked over to her with his hand extended.

"Told you I'm not going to hold back anymore." Alvin embraced Eleanor's hand and pulled her from the ground with ease.

"I guess it's time for me to stop playing around also." Eleanor took off her tank top revealing her lime green sports bra with her breast practically falling out of it.

Alvin felt heat rise up in his body as he watched her.

"Why does she keep torturing me?" Alvin felt as if she was doing this to him on purpose. Everything she did seemed to be tempting him.

"Let's go cupcake." Eleanor smirked at Alvin as she grabbed the ball out of his hands and walked behind him and smacked his butt.

"WHOA!" Alvin jumped. He was not expecting that at all. Eleanor just laughed thinking his surprised face was too cute.

"Oh its on now." Alvin wrapped his arms around Eleanor's waist and lifted her up off the ground.

"AHH! Let go Alvin!" Eleanor laughed as she kicked and screamed desperately trying to break free.

"No way you started something you couldn't finish and now its pay back time." Alvin swung her around and made her drop the ball. He quickly put her down and ran for the ball.

"Oh my goodness Alvin! You are such a cheater!" Eleanor continued to laugh as she chased after him.

Alvin jumped and slammed the ball in to basket. He held on the rim for a while before letting his feet hit the ground. He picked up the ball walked over to Eleanor with a silly grin happy that he made two shots in a row.

Eleanor snatched the ball from him.

"Such a cheater." She jokingly rolled her eyes at him.

"How am I a cheater? You're the cheater here." Alvin folded his arms.

"What? How am I a cheater?"

"You're a distraction." Alvin simply said with a smiled and a shrug.

"How am I a distraction? Give me one good example." Eleanor put one hand on her hip with the ball under her other arm.

"I can give you two examples." Alvin said to her as he point at her boobs. He smirked and then hit the ball out of her hand.

Eleanor's face turned beet red but she quickly brushed it off and went after the ball this time determined to get it back.

Alvin was in mid-air about to make another basket when Eleanor snatched his pants down exposing his red boxers to the whole park.

"Oh shit!" Alvin fell to the ground and dropped the ball.

Eleanor laughed as she grabbed the ball and made a three pointer.

Theodore was becoming irritated by what he was seeing. It looked to him like Alvin was having a little too much fun with Eleanor and he knew exactly how Alvin got when he had too much fun with girls. He was growing a little jealous by Alvin and Eleanor's flirty little game and wished he hadn't chosen not to play.

"I've got to think of something to stop this." He thought to himself.

"Hey Guys!" Theodore stood up from is seat under the tree and walked over to the court.

Alvin and Eleanor were so into their game they hadn't even heard Theodore talking to them.

"Guys!" Theodore spoke louder as he walked onto the court only to get a basketball to the head.

"OUCH!" Theodore rubbed the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry!" Eleanor ran over to Theodore to see if he was okay.

"It's okay." Theodore continued to rub the side of his face slightly smiling because she actually seemed to care about his well being.

"Here let me take a look…" She moved his hand and replaced it with hers rubbing the red bruise on the side of his face.

Theodore smiled as he felt her soft hand make gentle strokes against his face.

She smiled back and pecked the side of his cheek.

"There. All better?" She asked him with a smile.

Theodore blushed heavily as he nodded not able to speak at the moment.

"Good." She continued to smile, happy that she was able to make someone feel better.

Now Alvin watched from a distance with the same hint of jealousy Theodore once had. He kind of wished it was him she was giving her attention too and he was a little upset that Theodore messed up they're game.

"You came all the way out here to get hit?" Alvin spoke to Theodore with aggravation in his voice.

"No, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to get something to eat. I'm started to get a little hungry." Theodore frowned at Alvin.

"No surprise there." Alvin mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Theodore pouted.

"Be nice Alvin. Besides you're looking a little thin, you could use a good meal." Eleanor laughed at her lie she used to mess with Alvin's head as picked up her tank top and headed back to the car so they could go, Theodore following behind laughing as well.

"What?" Alvin chuckled and looked down at his muscular anatomy. For the first time in his life he felt a bit insecure about they way he looked.

"Was she serious?" He thought to himself but then quickly shook it off with another laugh.

"Nah." He continued to laugh as he picked up his shirt and basketball heading to his car.

Before Eleanor made her way to the car she noticed Jeanette still sitting under the tree.

"Hey, Jeanette we're about to…" She stopped when she heard Jeanette sniffle.

"Jeanette?" She walked closer and kneeled down so she could be face to face with her.

"Yeah?" Jeanette said between sniffles, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"What's the matter?" Eleanor rubbed Jeanette's back heartbroken that her sister was crying.

"It's nothing…" Jeanette lied as she continued to sob.

"Jeanette, come on now you're sitting here telling me its nothings wrong when you're clearly crying. Now spill it." Eleanor sat down in front of Jeanette.

Jeanette sighed and cleared her throat.

"It's Theodore." Jeanette said with her head down on her arm, which was propped up by her knees.

"What about him?" Eleanor was eager for Jeanette to tell her what was wrong.

"He doesn't like me…He likes you…" Jeanette lifted her head and looked at Eleanor with tears forming in her eyes.

Eleanor's eye's widened as she looked over at Theodore who was standing next to Alvin by the car.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Alvin spoke curiously as he sat on the hood of his car.

" I don't know. When I was talking to Jeanette she started crying out of no where maybe that's what they're talking about…" Theodore said as he looked at Eleanor and Jeanette.

"She started crying?" Alvin arched a brow.

"Yep, just out of the blue here comes the water works."

"Well what were you talking about?" Alvin looked at Theodore.

"I just asked her if Eleanor was seeing anyone and then she wanted to know why so I told her I like Ellie and then she starts crying." Theodore shrugged.

Alvin shifted his eyes.

"She started crying…when you told her you liked another girl." Alvin repeated what Theodore told him hoping he would catch on.

"Yeah, like out of no where! Girls man, they are complicated." Theodore laughed.

Alvin shook his head.

Theodore looked over at the Eleanor and Jeanette again only to see Eleanor looking at him with a surprised face. He smiled and waved but she quickly turned around.

"Hmm. You don't think she's telling her do you?" Theodore looked at Alvin.

"I don't know, maybe you should go ask." Alvin stood up and opened the door on the driver's side tossing his ball in the back.

"You know what you're right. Be right back." Theodore headed to the girls.

"Oh wow and he actually goes." Alvin shook his head again.

" Aw Jeanette, I'm so sorry." Eleanor leaded in and embraced Jeanette, patting her back as she let it all out.

Jeanette felt a little better having Eleanor to comfort her. She sniffed one last time and wiped her face off again.

"Thanks Ellie." Jeanette put a faint smile on her face and pulled away from her sister.

Eleanor half smiled still a little bother by Theodore liking her. He just wasn't her type and she didn't know how she was going to break it to him because she defiantly didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Hey, we're ready when you guys are." Theodore walked over to them.

"A-Alright we're ready." Eleanor stood up quickly trying not to look at Theodore.

Jeanette stood up with her and began to walk away but Theodore grabbed her arm.

"Yes?" Jeanette stopped but pulled her arm away not really wanting him to touch her.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Theodore whispered so that Eleanor couldn't hear even thought Eleanor was already half way back to the car.

"O-Of course not." Jeanette bit her lip and looked away from him. She honestly didn't mean to tell Eleanor it just came out.

"Oh great…" Theodore exhaled and wiped his forehead. "…Dodged a bullet there. Thanks Jeanette, I knew I could count on my best friend to keep a secret." Theodore happily pulled Jeanette in for a big bear hug.

Jeanette gasped from the breath-taking embrace as she began to feel bad for lying to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him taking the opportunity to hold him close. She nestled her head into his husky shoulder loving his scent more than anything. Even though he had just broken her heart she couldn't deny the fact that he was still special in her heart and nothing could change that not even him liking her sister.

"Alright now lets get going, I'm starving!" Theodore pulled away and smiled at her.

Jeanette giggled as they walked back to the car.

-Victoria Secret-

Simon and Brittany had gone to several different stores and had collected several different name brand shopping bags. Simon carried every single one of them excepting one small turquoise bag with 'Tiffany & Co.' printed on the front of it which swung daintily from Brittany's wrist as she looked through a rack of bra's. Simon stood by waiting patiently for Brittany to pick what she wanted.

Brittany's phone began ringing loudly causing everyone to look at sighed and rolled her eyes as she stopped looked through the rack and began look through her purse for her cell phone.

"Hello?" Brittany finally found her phone.

"Brittany?" Eleanor spoke on the other end.

"Who else would it be?" Brittany rolled her eyes again irritated that Eleanor was interupting her shopping time.

Eleanor shifted her eyes on the other end.

"Anyway, I just called to tell you and Simon that we're all about to go get something to eat at Desert Rose, are you guys coming?"

Brittany smacked her lips and sighed loudly in Eleanors ear.

"I guess so." Brittany argreed to go and then hung up her phone without even saying good bye.

"What is it?" Simon asked curious about what her conversation.

"Oh nothing. Ellie said that everyone's going to get something to eat." Brittany nonchalantly continued her rack browsing, picking up a couple of bra's that caught her eye.

Simon arched his eye brow.

"Than shouldn't we be leaving?" He asked.

"Yep." Brittany agreed as she advanced through the story over to the fragrances.

"And why are we not?" Simon followed her.

"Because I'd rather shop than stuff my face." Brittany picked up a body lotion labeled 'Sheer Love' and smelled it.

Simon smiled and walked up behind her wrapping his shopping bag bond arms around her waist.

"But our sibblings are waiting for us, are they not?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes…" She quivered under his touch loving every moment of it as she whispered back to him.

"Than let's get this stuff rung up so we can go." He kissed her neck and headed toward the front counter.

Brittany sighed as she blushed and smiled.

-The Park-

"I can't believe she just hung up on me!" Eleanor stared at her cell phone angrily.

"Well you were talking to Brittany Miller." Alvin chuckled.

A few moments past before they could see Brittany and Simon coming from across the street with an abundance of shopping bags.

Alvin looked in his riview mirror at the two.

"I really hope Simon is getting his money's worth out of that girl." He continued to look at all the bags.

"Alvin!" Eleanor looked at him with her eyes widened.

"What? He's paying for it and I hope what ever he's getting out of her is worth his life earnings." Alvin shrugged.

Eleanor laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay everyone Brittany's here now." Brittany and Simon finally made it across the opened the trunk of her car allowing Simon to place all the bags in it.

"Great, now that we've all been blessed with the unnecessary presence of Brittany Miller we can leave." Alvin started up his car and speed off annoyed with the fact that Brittany was now on the scene again.

-Desert Rose restaurant -

"Wow this place is packed." Simon said as he looked around at the mass amount of people. They had arrived and had been waiting about fifthteen minutes and counting to be seated at a table.

"Well this is what happens when you don't make resevation's and just show up out of no where." Brittany glared at Alvin.

"What the hell are you looking at me for? It was his idea!" Alvin shouted and pointed at Theodore. He was growing tired of Brittany making smart comments very five minutes.

Brittany directed her glare in Theodore's direction as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck scooting behind Alvin hoping Brittany wouldn't hurt him.

"Come on guy's we spent the day together to enjoy each others company not to argue." Eleanor stepped between Alvin and Brittany hoping they would listen to her and stop their bickering.

"Yes, thank you Eleanor. I'm sure we'll be seated soon so lets just play nice until someone comes and assists us." Simon agreed with Eleanor.

A couple minutes later a short elderly woman with silver hair appeared in front of them.

"Hello, how many people do you have in your party?" She asked with a welcoming smile

"Six." Alvin answered her.

"Alright than, follow me." She turned around and walked toward an avalible seating area big enough for them all. She lead them to a table in the back of the resturant.

"Here you go." She said as she extended her hand allowing them to have a seat.

Brittany and Simon sat down sitting across from Alvin and Eleanor while Theodore and Jeanette sat at the end of the table.

"Your hostest will be with you briefly." She handed each of them a menu and left them to decide what they would be ordering.

"It's all sounds good I don't even know what to get." Eleanor said as she moved her index finger down the list of vegetarian/vegan meals for the non-meateaters.

"I know what I'm getting." Theodore stated as he looked over the menu himself before putting it down finalizing his decision.

"I bet you do." Brittany smirked as looked her menu.

"Hi I'm Linda, and I'll be your hostest for this evening. I'll start by taking down what you'll have to drink and then I'll come back to take down what you'll be having to eat."A waitress stood in front of their tabel holding a small tablet ready to take their orders.

Alvin: "I'll have a Black Russian."

Brittany: "Strawberry daiquiri."

Simon: "Sprite."

Ellie: "An Alice Cocktail please."

Jeanette: "Raspberry Iced Tea."

Theodore: "Banana milkshake."

"I'll have to see some identification before i can distribute alcoholic beverages." Linda looked up at them with an arched eye brow. Non of them looked nearly old enough to drink in her eyes.

"Sure thing." Alvin smirked as he pulled his fake i.d from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Here ya go." Brittany smirked as well and handed over her own fake i.d.

Linda squinted and looked back and forth at them and fake i.d's.

"Okay." Linda narrowed her eyes still alittle unsure about giving them alcohol.

"I'll be back shortly." Linda finished writing and went to retrieve what they had asked of her.

"I hope they put enough alcohol in my drink this time so I can at least get my buzz on." Brittany smacked her lips.

"Hell no, that's the last thing we need is a buzzed Brittany." Alvin chuckled.

"I handle my liquor just fine Alvin!" Brittany slammed her hands down on the table.

"Really? Because Jason Everson's sweet sixteen home video say's other wise." Alvin sneered at Brittany.

"That was one time!" Brittany shouted back.

"Guy's will you please!" Eleanor was getting sick and tired of the two arguing back and forth.

Brittany sat back in her seat and folded her arms. "He started it."

"Oh come on now, what are like four? And you're birth certificate has the nerve to say you're the oldest." Eleanor shook her head.

"Look Eleanor I'm trying to be nice, one more smart little comment and I'm going off." Brittany gave Eleanor a look.

"Okay here you go." Linda returned with a tray full of drinks and pasted them out to each of them.

"Now are we ready to order?" After she handed out the drinks she put the tray under her arm and pulled out her tablet ready to write.

"Yes, I'll have the falafel sandwich with the fresh fruit." Eleanor gave her order followed by Brittany:

"I'll have the Tabboulleh salad please."

Jeanette:

"I'll have the Portobello mushroom and & cheese Panini with sweet potato fries."

Alvin:

"Wild mushroom pizza."

Simon:

"Veggie Deluxe pizza."

And Theodore:

"Garlic and cheese fries, Garbanzo and Edamame salad, and the cappellini."

"My my, what an appetite." Linda smiled at Theodore.

Theodore simple blushed and smiled back.

"Well I'll be back with your orders momentarily." Linda walked away and headed off into the kitchen.

Linda had come back with all their orders in the short amount of time she promised and handed them out just as she did their drinks and now everyone was bites way from being finished with their meals and engaged in different conversations.

"…Oh and I got this really cute top from wet seal." Brittany had finished telling Jeanette everything Simon had bought for her on their little shopping trip.

" Sounds like you had a lot of fun Britt." Jeanette really didn't care what Brittany was talking about but she comment so she wouldn't get yelled at for not responding.

"Girl it was, oh and I'm going to need you to lead me some closet space because mines is all full." Brittany smiled at Jeanette.

"Sure Brittany." Jeanette reluctantly agreed.

"…So then I add different types of Arrhenius acids increasing the concentration of the hydronium ion." Simon was telling Theodore about what he did while he fooled around with different chemicals in his lab.

Theodore just stared at him with a confused expression not understanding a word he was saying.

Simon sighed and shook his head. "I should have expectd nothing less from the weak minded."

Theodore simpley shruged and continued to eat what was left of his food.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go." Brittany announced as she stood up from the table.

"Yeah, me too." Simon stood up with her and they headed toward the door.

"Well we'd better go Jeanette, before Brittany pulls off and makes us catch a cab like last time." Eleanor stood up.

"Right." Jeanette stood up quickly.

Alvin chuckled. "Why do you guys let her treat you that way?"

"She's our sister, our big sister to be exact. It's not like we have a choice Alvin." Eleanor laughed.

"Exactly, we just have to suck it up."

"No, Jeanette you suck it up, when I get tired enough of her mess I let her know. You on the other hand let her run all over you that's why she treats you as bad as she does." Eleanor corrected Jeanette.

"Well I guess you have a point there, but I just like to keep the arguing to a minimum in our home." Jeanette laughed a little embarrassed that Eleanor called her out.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with it at all. You deserve to be respected at all times, worth more than the shit she deals out." Alvin stood up speaking mostly to Eleanor as he lock his eyes with hers.

Eleanor blushed and looked away giggling lightly.

Jeanette noticed this and arched her eyebrow with a half smile plaster on her face.

Alvin smiled as he watched her blush.

"_She is just too cute…" _He thought to himself.

"Well like I said we should get going before we get left behind." Eleanor said as she smiled up at Alvin. Her and Jeanette headed toward the door but before they left Eleanor stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Alvin, I had fun playing while it lasted." Eleanor smiled at Alvin.

Alvin smiled back and nodded letting Eleanor know he felt the same before she turned back around continuing to walk to the exit.

He sat back down and sighed with a small smile on his face. He knew he was wrong for what he was doing but the way he was feeling, he really didn't want to be right. He was falling for Eleanor Miller and there was nothing neither he nor anyone else could do to stop it.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of slurping and silverware hitting the bottoms of plates.

Theodore had finished his meal and was working on the scraps from everyone else's.

Alvin arched his eyebrow at Theodore as he watched him go from plate to plate.

Theodore stopped suddenly and looked up at Alvin.

"What? I didn't want the food to go to waste." Theodore said before he continued to eat.

"I see…" Alvin said before standing up slowly with his eyebrow remaining arched.

"Here's your bill." Linda came back holding the bill out to Alvin.

"Oh no, this is on his tab." Alvin pointed in Theodore's direction.

"Alright than." Linda placed the bill down next to Theodore and walked away.

"Wait what?" Theodore stopped eating as their words registered in his head.

"The bill. It's on you." Alvin said as he pointed to the black booklet next to Theodore's arm.

"What?" Theodore's eyes widened.

"It was your idea to get something to eat." Alvin smirked at Theodore.

"But…" Theodore began to protest but Alvin walked away leaving him stuck with the bill for sure.

"Aw man…" Theodore Reluctantly pulled his wallet from his back pocket pulling out two crisp twenty-dollar bills.


End file.
